I was His
by jjrw1998
Summary: Just a little ShaneXMyrnin moment. *T because all my fics are*


_**For Becky, aka: **_ u/4214294/Socially-awkward-directioner

_**This is for my epic friend who came up with this pairing, please read, with an open mind.**_

I, the great Shane Collins was scared. And that was something I hated admitting, even in my own mind. God, how did Claire not find this creepy? The dark alley, the crumbling shack, couldn't he just have a door, like any normal person, or vamp? I mean seriously, this was just some mother fuc-

"Why are you here boy?" Myrnin hissed, I was pressed up to the door, his cold hands round my neck.

"To…Can't…Breathe…" I managed to hiss out, didn't this vampire know his own mother fucking strength? Or was he doing this on purpose, why didn't I wear that damn choker eve got, that would have made him howl…

"Sorry boy, I forgot that you are not to be harmed." He said, stepping back from me, eyeing the gold pin that was stuck, as an afterthought, on my jacket. I'd have to thank Claire for that, making me wear it everywhere.

"Yeah," I replied, unsure of what to say. Now I was here, what now? I'd come down here, to tell him to keep his cold predatory hands of my girl, but I wasn't sure to start, now that I was down here. The air in here felt dead, just like him, musty. Old.

"Do I digress boy? Why are you here? What meaningless words do you wish to tell me?" He said, staring at me, his arms crossed over his chest. How did Claire find him attractive, he dressed like a maniac, a madman. Who else would wear Hawaiian shorts, bunny slippers, a doublet and a frock coat, with a tie? He was a mess, teetering on the edge.

"I came down here to tell you to keep your cold predatory ass off my girl." I answered, I was pleased that my voice sounded sure, nonchalant, clam. He quirked an eyebrow, and somehow he managed to look almost amused, didn't he see me as a threat?

"Your girl? And who would that be? Little Claire, or the numerous one-night stands you have whilst you are trying to bring in a minimal wage?" He replied, sitting languidly on a lab stool. I couldn't speak, how did he know about them?

"Claire, those girls were mistakes."

"Mistakes, everything happens for some sort of reason, things don't just happen boy. In any way, I hold very little interest for Claire, her brain perhaps, but not her body. I am above such lustful idiocies as which you have and enjoy." He said, smiling crookedly. He didn't want Claire? He was lying, obviously.

"So, you're saying you don't want Claire? You don't want her, at all?" I said, raising my eyebrows sceptically.

"No boy, I do not wish to have Claire, as you say so crudely. What she sees within you I don't know, nor would I hazard to guess. What do you see in her?" He replied, resting his chin almost, seductively on his hand.

"In Claire? I see the love of my life, I see a beautiful girl, that I'd protect with my everything, and all…"

"Really? So ,you have no hidden wish for anyone, or anything else?" He said, before chuckling at some hidden joke.

"No." I replied, a beat late. Did he know? He couldn't, he just couldn't, could he?

"Ah, a hesitation, I see. I would understand it if you were as old as I. I find that the differences between men and women have become so small, it is pointless to treat either with any difference. But you? A boy of such high ideas. What would Claire say? A bisexual?" He laughed loudly as I blushed. Damn him, he did know, how the heck did he know? Not even Claire knew that, although she might have guessed… She had, she had to have done.

"No words to say Collins?" He sneered, his lips raising ever so slightly, such perfect pink lips, long hair… Get a grip Collins.

I tried to open my mouth but all that came out was an embarrassingly small squeak. He chuckled, before suddenly appearing right in front of me, a cold heat radiating off him in waves. His hands were once again around my neck, but not hard, gentle, he was leaning in and-

I was kissing Myrnin, another vampire, and suddenly I had an inkling of why Claire might find him attractive. God, I was such a gay.

He pulled back and somehow his doublet had disappeared, a smug look on his features as he gently nipped my neck with his slightly _too_ sharp teeth. I was sure my mouth was hanging open. I could feel my neck bleeding, but his eyes didn't even change colour, he was smirking into mine.

"Just to unbalance you boy." He said, pulling back and walking backwards to his lab table. His pale, perfect chest glowing in the soft, dimmer, lights of his lab.

"Just to unbalance you." He said, whispering into my ear, his body pressed hard against mine. And I mean hard. I gulped and his smirk became more pronounced, before kissing me softly on the head.

And then he was gone, the ghostly sound of his chuckle ringing slightly in my ears.

I gulped again and half ran, half stumbled back up his stairs. The stairs suddenly blacked out and I felt all the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"Just remember boy, your mine, and so is Claire. Now run along and lick your wounds…"

The bright sunlight seemed like a blessing, for my cold skin. But for inside my mind, I knew I was his.

_And for some reason, that didn't matter._

_**OMG. That was my first ever boyXboy fic, what did you think? Review?**_


End file.
